


Marry Thy Neighbour

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Engagement, F/M, Romance, Self-Doubt, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: Susan and Ernest are arranged to be wed. Neither party seem so sure about that match.
Relationships: Ernest Sinclaire/Main Character (Desire & Decorum), Felicity Holloway/Ernest Sinclaire
Kudos: 13





	Marry Thy Neighbour

Susan stole surreptitious glimpses of him during the church service, wondering if he already knew, if his father had broken the news to him already.

Well, she was quite sure that he knew. What she was not so confident about was if he even knew who she was. She was always rather part of the background than the crowd, preferring to be secluded and alone, while he… Susan could not say he loved to be seen, but it does not seem up to him. His blond hair and clear eyes, not to mention his fortune and manners, has him a coveted bachelor, followed around by all debutantes in the county.

He was always casted into the sunlight while she hid behind the shadows.

The only similarity she could name between the two was their aristocratic blood, and the fact they were neighbours. Maybe that is exactly why this happened. Of course, Susan knew that their parents have been good acquaintances for ages, even if as it stands, she never actually got the chance to properly meet the Sinclaire boy face to face besides short encounters at the church.

She did not mind that, she was beyond too shy. Stupid of her, possibly very stupid, but she did fancy him. Nothing too big or life-threatening, but she always eyed him carefully, just this time her glances were beyond more frequent and alert.

An arranged marriage.

God, she was not even sure if she fancied the male gender quite enough. Yes, as mentioned, she did like Ernest, but she never even considered having any chances, so the thoughts of him was just as crazy as any of her fantasies.

Despite of their fathers seemed to think, she was beyond too low for his status, no matter how blue the blood in her veins was pumping, no matter how deep the earldom’s coffers might run, she was absolutely certain that it must be someone else more suitable.

She knew that her mother had most likely praised her to the esquire and his wife, but for them to fall for that? She thought of them as wiser.

The adage, in the elders’ eyes, held true, that one ought to marry their neighbours, but Susan and her younger brother, Henry, were proof it was weakly enforced. Their mother hailed from France, having fled the Revolution at her homeland. Hardly an even match. Yet, the Earl seems to believe his children should do as he says, not as he does.

Susan, putting it roughly, was an outcast, as mentioned again and again, she was a dull conversationalist, a melancholic soul. She was smart, yes, and an accomplished lady, but nothing extraordinary at all.

Heck, Susan being the pathetic being she was, has no other suitors. She has never even held hands with anyone before, let alone kiss or touch in any other way.

That is the reason she never acted on her infatuation. Ernest was a fantasy only, nothing more. A fantasy that she was now arranged to marry.

Besides, he was always with that other girl. She had to be some sort of country aristocrat, as there was little opportunity for Ernest to socialize with anybody else. She was tall, poised and blonde, the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. So, really, probably this whole sham was the Countess’ savvy in action, interested in a match, that made a giant fuss at how great her daughter was. False advertisement, she did love that, and God above, was Susan ready to disappoint.

It was Christmas Eve and while Susan wanted to avoid her family and their engagements as much as possible, a reward they got themselves for trying to decide her future, she was now back at her room, a sigh passing her lips as her handmaids tried to make her minimally presentable.

It was probably the first time in years that the Sinclaire family would come over with their heir, the same happening to them just with Susan, the two scions seeming to avoid each other like the plague.

Tonight, was her reckoning. She could only hope it would not hurt that much.

* * *

Ernest was taken back when he saw her.

He knew who she was of course, his stepmother would never shut up how great the Earl’s daughter was. He paid no mind to that though, seeing her very rarely, and when he did, he barely let his gaze linger. She seemed to be one of those people who did not like being looked at, so he did not torture her.

She looked fragile enough for Ernest not to touch, but seeing her now was leaving him breathless. He has never seen her outside her demure church attire, under the Countess’ watchful eye, or with her hair let loose. He defended himself with the declaration that this sight would be a shock to anyone.

She looked stunning, eyelashes brushing over her cheeks as she looked down, uneasy under the county’s judgement, slender fingers tugging at the sleeves of her black dress, to try and hide herself more, no matter how perfectly it hugged her curves, her button-like, delicate nose, the wavy and soft chestnut hair falling in a waterfall-fashion, framing nicely her heart-shaped face, and Ernest loved that beyond all of it most. She was truly beautiful and he really did now wonder how he ever dared to pull his gaze away from her.

After dinner he had to do it. It was rehearsed and all. Ernest was even quite angry at his father and stepmother, but he was a dutiful son and would never do anything to disobey them. So, as he knelt down on one knee, Susan stood, or actually placed in front of him by her own mother, he began speaking what he had memorized that day earlier.

Susan barely heard any word that passed his lips, she was looking at his eyes. They were empty, not a single emotion she could grab on to, and that was when she cracked.

Before that proposal, she was going to bear what her parents were forcing upon her, but as she looked at him, she felt a sort of hurt, a maim on her soul. Leave it to her to fall in love with the bloke she would end up having such a complicated situation with. This is why he was a fantasy, because he could never even like her.

The reality was right in front of her as he was proposing, there was no emotion and as he slipped the ring upon her finger, she decided. She would leave her home and run away. She will not bear not being loved back, or force the person who she does not even deserve to spend the rest of his life with. Not in such a salacious manner.

* * *

As the season passed and Spring came, it was no surprise that nothing has really changed between the two of them. The only ostensive difference was the shiny band looped around Susan’s finger.

She probably could have taken it off, it was not as if Ernest would notice either way, and her parents were busy with preparations for their return to London, but she found that she liked it being on her finger. The thought of belonging to someone was comforting and made her keep it. Belonging for a short time of course, but still, being loved and needed was not something she came by often, so she let herself be rewarded at least for this.

There was another difference too, one that Susan did not notice. Ernest’s eyes now lingered upon her more often, so often it had been noticed by others.

Not by the girl though, not by his fiancée, he was careful enough for that, knowing how she was and how she looked at him that night. The whole thing really did put a tiny crack on his heart, because he did not want this, he did not want to hurt her, but he knew that he already had, and the feeling of wanting to protect her was now here, and for God’s sake, he has already taken a liking to her.

That afternoon, her grandmother was holding a tea party at their garden, and she had invited her usual fanfare. Susan had been walking out of the manor house, walking towards the tents set up at the lawn in a fashion resembling a woman marching to the galleys. She was yet to talk with anyone and she was ready to flop on to bed and just forget all about it.

Before she could reach the tent, however, she was stopped. The girl Susan noted to be always hung by Ernest’s neck stood in front of her, lips pursed and arms crossed. Susan tried to walk past her, but Felicity Holloway, one of the many daughters of the Viscount Lochdale, only shot her a look.

A warning.

To avoid a more violent confrontation, Susan stood by, lowering her own gaze much to Felicity’s amusement.

“You know, I have always seen you looking at him, always, but he never looked back. Not once. So, it did not bother me. But now, I do not know what on the seven hells have you done, he will not look away. I am here to warn you, one move closer and you will regret it.” She threatened.

If anything, Susan found it ridiculous, but she has never really had the confidence to put her in due place, so maybe this was quite normal in the jaunty world.

“I think you should really have a word with him, or his parents in that matter, I do believe they chose the wrong person, you two seem lovely together.” Susan offered, still not daring to look up at her as she twisted her ring off her finger, her mind completely made up as she tried to steady her breathing. “You should take this. It would look better on you.” She took her hand, placing the circular jewel, that matched Ernest’s signet ring, in her palm as she gave her a sad smile.

* * *

Now, the crack that Ernest had carried in his heart the whole season was completely crippling, his heart was shattered the moment he sees the golden band on Felicity’s gaunt finger.

He does not know why or how, but it breaks him. Then, he is angry, so angry he is shouting at the Holloway girl, peeling information at how she obtained the ring piece by piece, storming out with it before he could set up much more of a scene. His father would be hearing of it already, no need to shame his family any further.

By the time he calms down, the whole party knows. Poor, shy Susan, who very few have heard about, has gotten herself tied up with the Sinclaire family. Truly, Susan had expected to have some peace until Summer, not to have her life and appearance scrutinized until she could leave her father’s house and hide somewhere in the continent, but after Felicity confronted her, all of that was left behind and she was now throwing her things inside her trunk, her mind buzzing with how she could explain herself to her brother when she came calling for him in Cambridge.

A knock on the door interrupted her then, Susan biting her lip and praying to anyone that it was not her grandmother, probably the only person who would care enough about her side of the scandal, even if it was only for strategize damage control.

Alas, God heard her wishes, but it was far worse than her roommate. Ernest stood in front of her at the hallway. Susan’s eyes wide as she tried to shut the door straight in his face, him quick enough to stop her. He fished the ring out of his pocket, showing it to the girl in front of him who only managed to look down.

“Why did you give this to her?” Susan’s eyes widened even more if possible, his voice so broken as she desperately tried to avoid his gaze. “Why would you give this to her?”

“I did not think it mattered to you. It mattered to me, and she is way more suitable for you. She is a suitable bride, you ought to concur. I am sure you could talk it through with you parents, and she would make you happy.” Susan said quietly, but the room was empty so he heard it perfectly clear.

“I do not want her, I want you.”

“That is nice of you, Mr. Sinclaire, but you do not have any need to. I know what I am and I will not force it upon you, you do not deserve it.”

“That is exactly why I never looked at you, you are too timid.” The young man said, evenly. “You do not want me to, so I did not, but I was forced to and I am glad I was. Because you are stunning, Miss Foredale, I do not know why those sad eyes of yours make you view yourself like that, but I do not even come near finding one flaw in you.

“You are kind, you are the only one I ever known who will stay after the tea to help your handmaid take the porcelain back to the kitchens. You are the most intelligent lady in the county, I am sure you spend more nights in the library than your room, you love knowledge. You are obsessed with tea, you are gifted, you are beautiful. You are shy, you will flinch or blush to the slightest touch, even if it is just your brother’s hand coming to pick the same piece of toast in the table. That is not even all of it, but that is all I managed to find out just by these two weeks, and if I just…”

“You really do not have to, Mr. Sinclaire. You want to please your parents, I understand it. You do not have to lie to me.”

“Lie?” He scoffs. “You do not… You do not believe me?” He said in disbelief.

Susan’s self-loathing getting the best of her as she sniffled, trying her best not to let the tears falls.

“I am not lying, if you know me even the slightest bit, you know I would not say this to anyone. I am not a man of empty flattery. Please, Miss Foredale...” He trailed off, leaving them in silence with only her occasional sniffles, while he thought on what he could say to make the situation right. “How about… What do you think if I take you on a date, yes? How about that? Maybe you would see that I am not lying then?”

* * *

To Ernest’s great elation, Susan agreed to give it a shot at his plan. So, he took her to a fair in the county town, chaperoned, of course, by her handmaid.

People were whispering around them as Susan buried herself further inside her scarf, Ernest throwing glances at her to make sure that she was okay. After the day of bonding and looking at the wares, they just stood outside, admiring the snow, Ernest admiring her more than snowflakes, even though he was playing it off for her not to see.

He, then, watched her take out her hands from her dress pockets, stretching her fingers for them to immediately turn redder from the cold. Seeing this, he just went for his instincts, grabbing her palm with his own, watching her cheeks colour as he took off one of his gloves and placed it upon her hand.

“For a moment I thought we would hold hands.”

“Well I wanted to! But it seemed more logical this way; warmer.” Ernest beamed, Susan giggling at him as his own cheeks tinted, but he smiled because he had earned a laugh from her. “Also, your ring is now on your finger.”

Susan looked at him confused, but she took off the glove, the gold band not inside it but on her finger now. She pursed her lips, trying to make herself look angry, but she was actually flattered, yes, she still kept her things packed, still not buying that he could like her, but for the moment she went with it.

“You are quite scheming when the proclivity hits you, Mr. Sinclaire.”

“Aye, but I think you are starting to like it, Miss Foredale.”

“I think I just might.” She said before grabbing his hand and dragging him back to the fair.


End file.
